How Harry Potter's story continues after the DH p2
by FyeahJLafferty
Summary: You think Harry Potter & the deathly Hallows was already the end? then you didn't read this story,yet!
1. Chapter 1

_First of I want to explain how this story even started, with me & cat talking about HP & thinking about starting to write something , like an euqal that happened in these 19 years_.

This story takes place right were the movie ended.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed there for what seemed like hours. All the pain from the last few days would always be there, mostly as a reminder for what they had fought for. LOVE... Dumbledore had always told Harry that the most important thing was love and he could see that so clear now: the love he had for Ginny, the love George had for Fred and the love that Ron had for Hermione. As he looked back to his friends, the ones that have always been there & always will be. The trio just kept looking into the sky, none of them dared to break the just waited & thought about how there life just changed forever. Ron thought about Fred, if his death was painful or if it went really fast. Hermione thought about her parents, would they still be alive if they would have been wizards as well? Should she come back into their life again or should she stay here? The desicion she will fell will affect her entire life forever. Harry ... Harry thought about all the people that died today because of him. Did they really die for a reason? Could he have saved them if he tried?

"Guys, are you coming? Everyone is waiting for you." Neville called out interrupting their thoughts. Harry turned around and smiled at Neville as he said: "Yes... We'll be there in a second." Ron and Hermione walked to Harry. Hermione gave him a hand and he took it. In that moment he knew it wasn't in vain. All those deaths weren't in vain, because they had died for something worth dieing for. A chance for a new world. A new life, a new beginning. "It's all going to be alright, isn't it?" asked Ron. "It's all over, isn't it?". Harry looked at his best friend and saw all the hope in his eyes. The hope of a whole world, the magic world: "Yes, it is. It's all good from now on"

As the trio entered the school they came face to face with the entire Hogwarts Army. Everyone stood in fascination at Ron,Hermione & Harry. Harry wasn't sure what to do, he looked around. Were they happy that this war is over now or mad that they lost so many loved ones? After a couple more seconds of silence George was the first one to applaud & after that everyone joined in. The trio felt how tears start to build in their eyes, a feeling of happiness and peace start to flow all over them and they knew that there would be peace from now the rest of the group tried to fix their home & to take care of the people that were hurt Ron took a walk around the forrest. He missed Fred already. He didn't dare to ask someone how Fred died, he didn't want to know. He just kept walking, tought about all the things that have happened in that school right behind him. The first time he met Harry , the first time he met Hermione,which was just some seconds after.. He remembered it all, even through he wasn't sure if he wanted to .As he kept walking he saw someone sitting on a stone, a girl; "Hermione?" She turned around to look at him as he moved closer to her. "You're shaking." Ron said & touched her cheek slightly."I know, I just .. I wasn't ready to get back yet,you know?" Ron nodded, even through Hermione couldn't see it anymore cause she was looking down trying to hold back the tears."Do you think we could have saved them?" she asked in a whisper after awhile. Ron knew right away who she meant & all he said was :"No." They didn't say anything after that anymore. They just kept staring into the sky, praying for help.

_I've been lost so many times. I've lost so many people. I guess it's all over now.I'm sorry... I'm so sorry that I couldn't have helped you. I'm sorry that I can't bring you back. I'm sorry that you had to died. You had to die for all of us to live. You are heros... each single one of you will never be forgotten... _Harry walked up to the Gryffindor comum room. All the paintings that had once been in the walls were now all riped out and on the floor. The chairs, the tables everything was spread all over the place. There were no longer stairs to the rooms, Hogwarts had suffered a great loss."Hi... what are you doing up here? Everyone is working downstairs." Harry heard Ginny's voice from behind him. That voice that he missed so much when he was hidden and looking for the Horcruxes."Just looking around... trying to make sense of everything. I'm sorry... I'm just so sorry." he could feel his voice start to tremble, his hands were shaking."Look at me,sorry for what?" Ginny put her hand in his chin and pulled his face up. Her eyes on his, and she smiled. She look right at him and just smiled."Fred is dead, Tonks and Remus are dead... We've lost so many and it's all my fault." "Don't say that!Don't you dare to say that!" Ginny felt tears in her own eyes as well.."Yeah we lost many people, many that i love , but because of you we saved even more." Harry just shooked his head "That's not true & you know it... If i never... If I never went to Hogwards then you all would have been save! Everyone would still be alive." He walked towards the window. "What about me?" Ginny asked in a low whisper, that made Harry turn around... "What about you?" "I would have never met you! & what about Ron,huh? He would still be such a dork without you & Hermione? Your the real first friend she ever had,she grew so much because of you!" Ginny took some steps forward, putting their hands together "You saved us, many of us" She kissed him on the cheek & left the room, not letting him response. Sometimes we need people to show us the right way. To tell us that everything will be alright, that we did the right thing. Harry knew that he had found that in Ginny. He knew that right now she was the most important thing in his life and she would always be.

He ran out the door and followed her, she was already half way down the stairs, going into the great hall. He stopped her and she turned around, in that exact moment he kissed her. All the pain, all the sorrow, all the doubts just just faded away. He felt like that first time, where she told him to close his eyes and just kissed him. All the hope he had felt. And the happiness. It was all coming back. The passion was all there, it had always been and they both knew that it would always be. Ginny put her arms around Harry's neck, trying to prolong the kiss as much as she could.

"Thank you..." Harry whispered as they parted.

"For what?"

"For everything..." Harry replied. He took her arms from his neck, only to take her hand. "Come on... it's a new beginning."

As Harry & Ginny walked down into the hall again, they met Hermione & Ron who just returned from their little walk."Hey,you're okay?" Harry asked Hermione,which eyes were still puffy & red. "Yeah.." Hermione said while she whipped away one last tear. "Yeah, I'm def. better , we're def. better." She said as she looked up at Ron. "Don't just stand there .." the group looked up at the stairs to see Hegret standing there "Come up here & help rebuild the school!" They all smiled alittle at each other & were ready to work. & they did, but not like in a normal, muggle school .. no they took out their wands & used spells, but this didnt mean it didn't take long.


	2. Chapter 2

1 Month Later

"Dumbledore believed in a better world. A world without fear, a world without darkness. A world like today. What saddens me is the fact that he didn't live to see this world arrive. With him so many others. People we loved, people that were important to us, our brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, friends. Today we celebrate them, those who didn't get to be here with us. Those who died so we could live. Today we celebrate the heros that died in the greatest battle our world has ever seen." Harry stood where all the headmasters had stood each year to welcome the new students. But this time he wasn't welcoming anyone and he wasn't the headmaster. It had been a month, a month of hard work, but also a month of letting go, of moving on. It's funny how much can happen in a month.

As he finished his speech and everyone applauded, he came down the stairs and sat beside Ginny. The house tables were all there again, but nobody cared where they it was Ron's turn to get up the stage & hold a speech .. a speech about his brother, the brother he loved & lost. Hermione took his hand in hers & said "You can do this, just look at me,okay?" she said & tried to smile slightly. Ron nodded his head & stood up, he gulped .. the room has never been so quiet before, not even when Dumbledore made one of his speeches! He made his way up & looked at all the people. Everyone was here, every teacher & every student. He took one last breath & said :"Today we're here to remember the ones we ones that died so we could live." He went silent for another second & had to look down, he didn't even know why he had to hold a speech, its not like it would bring Fred back. "My brother, Fred Weasley , was a hero, not because he kept on fighting until the end or because he always, always made us laugh even in the darkest days, but because he believed in us. In us all." Ron had to hold back tears & as he looked into the audience, he looked straight to George, who was crying, but he still kept his smile. Then he turned his look to Hermione, he couldn't imagin how his life would have been if he would have lost her,too. "He believed that we could make Hogwards a better place & we did, he believed that we could win & we did. He believed in Harry & so did we." He now looked straight to Harry who had Ginny in his arms. What would he say now?Ron couldn't be mad at Harry, at his best friend, Harry did everything he could to safe him, but he could have done more... "& Harry succeeded." Ron smiled at Harry & then looked at Hermione, who now cried completly. "Harry succeeded & so did we & Fred knew that, thats why his death wasn't for nothing. I will never forget my brother & I hope you wont either, but when you remember him, remember him with a smile on his face."

Everyone applauded. How could they not? The passion that Ron had put into his speech was so obvious, he believed in every little word he said. As he walked back to his place, right next to Hermione he knew that whatever came next would be alright because he had her."You were amazing... I love you" Hermione was looking right at him, her eyes filled with tears, but he could see a little smile coming through. It had been a month, a month with her by his side everyday. With her telling him how much she loved him and him her. But he still couldn't believe that she was his. They had waited so long, but now they had their wholes lifes in front of them. He would have her everyday next to him for the rest of his life and he couldn't be happier. Because he had found love, all that those who had died, had stood for. "I love you too." he whispered as he kissed her cheeck.

There were some other people who hold a really beautiful & meaningful speech , after that they all went out to fly candles into the sky, one for every soul they lost. Everyone stood amazed at their place looking up into the sky. "I'm really proud of you Ron" Hermione said ,while he hugged her from behind as she looked into his eyes. "Thanks, I'm proud of myself,too." he said smiling a bit,which made Hermione laugh & turn in his arms. They were now looking at each other as Ron slowly bent down to kiss her. Right next to them were Harry & Ginny holding hands ,still looking into the sky. "Is this the end,Harry?" Ginny asked not looking to him. "Yeah.." he said & put his arms around her ".. but its also the beginning." George stood there. Just watching... watching all the candles, all of the lives lost. His whole life, every significant moment of his life he had Fred right next to him. And now he was nothing more then a candle in the air."Hi can I keep you company?" George turned around at the sound of the voice to see Angelina Johnson coming in his direction. "Hi... sure" He said as he turned back around to face the candles. "It's not like I'm going anywhere, right?" "I'm sorry... I really am. But you're not alone, you know?" She now stood next to him, looking at him even though he was looking into the sky. "...but i feel like im alone. I mean Ron has Hermione, he always had " George said as he looked at the couple who still stood at the same spot. "Harry has Ginny,which is to this day still a bit weird & .. well i always had Fred." Angeline nodded her head "I understand, but its not that you'll never see Fred again." George looked at her with a unreadable expression. "What do you mean?" She smiled at him & took his hand "Come with me." Angeline said & took him with her. The pairing now stood in the Room of Requirement, George still didn't understand why, but Angeline knew exactly what to do next. She pushed him infront a mirror "Look at it!" she smiled softly. "What do you see?" her eyes were sparkling. George was still confused: "Me?Thats what you see when you look into a mirror,yourself right?" Angeline shooked her head & laughed slightly "Look closer" & he did, his mouth opened a bit, it couldn't be "Fred?" "Well hello brother, you look worse then me & well I'm dead." Fred laughed & this made George smile abit even through he thought this was not the place to laugh. "Hey lighten up a bit,will you?You're not the dead one." Fred said, not seeing why his own brother was so broken. "How are you?" was all George said, he was still too amazed to actually realize what was going on. "Well, I guess alright, I thought you would come a bit sooner, but I always knew you weren't the smart one.." George broke out into a real smile, which he didn't had in a couple of weeks now. "I'm sorry." George said wishing he could stay here forever. "For what? Im good, believe me" Fred leaned into the mirror a bit,so that Angeline couldn't hear him "The girls are pretty good looking hear in my world, but I see yours not so bad either" Fred winked & slowly started to fade away "Whenever you need me George,I'm going to be here."

George stared at the mirror for more time that he could ever think possible. Just hoping Fred didn't have to go."Thank you..." George whispered, he's head down barely keeping the tear in."You're welcome..." Angelina walked to him and put a finger in his chean, picking it up and bringing it up. Her eyes smiled and he couldn't keep his smile away. The tears were still running down his face but his lips couldn't keep away the smile. She leaned up and suddenly their lips touched. And he understood what Fred meant. He hadn't done bad at all. She was a dream come true... Someone to keep him sane after all the pain of losing his best friend. She was the one who would be always there, like Harry had Ginny and Ron had Hermione. He now had lips parted slowly, but theirs head stayed close to each other, both wanting to enjoy the moment before they had to go down and meet party/tribute was ending. And soon most people would be going one. As George and Angelina came down and met up with Harry&Ginny and Ron&Hermione, they all couldn't stop to wonder what they would do next?

After the event ended the lights in Hogwards slowly started to faid out,everyone went into their room. Of course everyone should be home with their parents by now, but many students wanted to spend the summer here."Harry?" Ron whispered, not sure if Harry was even awake anymore "Harry,are you up?" They have been in their old room awhile now, but Ron just couldn't fall asleep. "HARRY?" Ron asked again."WHAT RON?" Harry answered a bit annoyed. It was a really hard day for all of them. & Harry just wanted to sleep. "How are you?" Harry put on his glasses "You woke me up just to ask me how I am?" Ron shooked his head,even when he knew Harry couldn't see it "Well... no." Ron wasn't sure how to continue this conversation."Then what?" Harry asked already putting his glasses away again & laying back down. "It's about Hermione."

_(Meanwhile on the dark side)_

Mr Malfoy was passing around "He won!HARRY POTTER WON!" The past month wasn't easy for them,they lost so many ,too. "This is not acceptable! Harry Potter needs to die!" He said slamming his fist into the table "Dad..I mean Sir. We are too can't we just let it go?" Draco asked, the past month wasnt easy for him either, he didnt want to live this life anymore. "You mean give up? Draco that's not how I raised you" He raised his voice even more,Draco looked down not daring to say another word. "Harry Potter & his Friends will NOT keep on living,while our master is dead"

A month ago, when Draco and his parents left the castle and ran as far away as possible we would never imagine that this would ever happen. He thought that his father would never be under the darkness that was Voldemort. He thought that they would finally be the family that he had always dreamt of. A family like, although he would never admit it, the Weasley's. Suportive of each other... But as soon as they got the news that the Dark Lord was dead, Lucius Malfoy couldn't think of anything else but to avenge the man that once had him by his knees. A man that Lucius was so afraid Draco wondered around the house that once had been a refuge for all the Death Eaters he asked himself if he should have walked in front on that day. What if he just have stayed with all of those that fought for Hogwarts? What if he had never walked when Voldemort asked?Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy he had despised for so long, had saved his life. For so long he had envied Harry, because even though he had lost his family he had people that loved him. In some weird way he knew that everything that Harry had, is what he wanted. And all of this brought him in a horrible situation. How could he help his father kill the person that had saved his life?


End file.
